


The Aftermath of Mukuro

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Also scars are more permanent now since in anime they kinda disappear, Fluff, M/M, Reborn is starting to get really suspicious, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Kokuyo Arc is finally over, also Tsuna curses a bit, we have some injured boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: It's finally over. Mukuro has been arrested and they're all sent to the hospital for some needed care. And, it seems Hibari has a question for Tsuna.





	

_My student is odd._ Reborn decided, filled to the brim with pure curiosity. _Very, very odd._

Tsuna, as far as he knew, was “no good.” But, at the same time, he watched him flourish into an amazing fighter. Amateur – but amazing, with plenty of untapped potential that was just bursting to flourish. They would have to work on that _self-esteem_ of course. It was holding Tsuna back far more than he seemed to realize.

But…Tsuna was _also_ strangely…determined. With a fire in his eyes that Reborn has only seen in seasoned fighters. But this was Tsuna’s first _real_ battle. Yet he acted almost as if he knew this situation already. Like he had lived it before.

Tsuna was just a conundrum in a mystery. And Reborn was aching to know the answers to his questions.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Tsuna talked to Chikusa and Ken, and learned about how they were used for guinea pigs to become human weapons.

Tsuna’s eyes widened in pure shock, before it turned to anger and sadness. Yet, _familiarity_. Like he heard it before. Like he _experienced it himself_.

What _was_ Tsuna? He seemed to have a strangely personal attachment to their story. In fact, manipulation and being used as a weapon seemed to trigger something like anger in him. It was obvious by the way he spoke to Mukuro earlier. But as far as Reborn knew, Tsuna lived a normal life with his mother before now.

Yes, Tsuna was odd. But that intrigued him. He was enticed to learn more. He desperately wanted to, just to understand what goes on in Tsuna’s head.

He stood and watched with him as the Vindice took Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken away.

It was officially over.

O~O~O

This felt like possibly one of the longest and most emotionally draining days of Tsuna’s life. He felt for them. He felt for Mukuro and his small team so much because even though he couldn’t _fully_ understand a part of him _did_. He hated the idea of being used and manipulated like a weapon. They hated that it was their _reality_ that they were used and manipulated to be a weapon.

They were just trying to run from it. He had done it successfully. Even if it was in a far-off past, and he had to die to do it.

Pain was starting to wrack his body and he was _exhausted._ But…even so he fought unconsciousness. He couldn't rest just yet. No, he had to make sure the others were alright first. He stood and watched in silence as the Vongola Medical team came in, placing his friends on stretchers.

He saw Hibari’s unconscious face and he winced. If Mukuro was telling the truth…he was completely exhausted and probably had more injuries than all of them combined…

“…ow ow _fuck_.” He winced, sitting and holding his body, as if trying to keep the pain inside. “Fuck, fuck, fuck _ow.”_

“Language Tsuna.” Reborn hummed

“Shut up P-” The name _Pervy Sage_ was on his tongue but he held it back. They weren’t similar at all yet he couldn’t help confusing them in his mind. Perhaps he was just too…sentimental about his past mentor.

“The new bullet abuses the body; you must be experiencing intense muscle pain.”

“Wow, you sound almost concerned, Reborn.” Tsuna muttered, laying down and curling up in pain and exhaustion. He blacked out before he could hear Reborn’s answer.

O~O~O

Hibari woke up in a hospital bed.

He hated hospitals.

Almost immediately, he tried to get up and leave but a nurse had stopped him at the door, immediately shooing him back into bed. She had short red hair and glasses, and doted on him quite a bit. It felt _familiar._ A name was on his tongue but he couldn't place it…

( _He tried to ignore images of a girl wearing purple, covered in bite-marks up her arms looking at him in pure awe and fondness. He tried to push away the images of him hurting her because he was sure he’s hurt so many like her before.)_

He didn’t get the nurse’s name – probably because he never asked and she never provided it - but maybe it was because she felt so familiar he stayed in bed like she practically ordered.

 

Hospitals are boring. He spent most of his time napping or thinking or looking out the window. The scenery never changed, so he got bored of that quickly. He wanted desperately to find Tsuna but he wasn’t allowed to leave and he knew she wouldn’t tell him if he asked.

He had a feeling the baby was behind that.

It took five hours for the door to finally open. His red-haired nurse was carrying _Reborn_ on her shoulder.

“Ciaossu.”

He glanced at Reborn before turning to the woman. “Leave us alone.”

She didn’t seem all that disturbed to how cold he was. She only laughed slightly and left the two alone, muttering about “boys with dangerous pasts.”

He wondered if she was in any way related to the girl he was thinking of.

“Hibari. You want to know about where Tsuna is, right?”

He glanced up at Reborn. “…what do you want?”

For the first time, he saw the baby _sigh_ of all things, settling into a chair. “You’re close to him, and Tsuna is my student. I want to understand more about him and you should know.” His eyes glinted. “Because _somehow_ you two know each other. And _somehow_ you two have met long enough you’ve formed such strong feelings for him.”

Hibari scowled. “I’m not in the _mood_ to answer questions you could ask Tsuna yourself.”

“That’s the thing. Do you know how much time has passed?”

He paused, dread already settling in his gut. He hadn’t asked his nurse. “…how much?”

“A day.”

“What’s so important about a _day_ passing?”

“Tsuna hasn’t woken up yet.”

He gripped the sheets, His mind filling with _Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna_ and the _need_ to run to him. He was hurt. God, he hadn’t _actually_ defeated Mukuro, had he? Tsuna must have fought him and the idiot overdid it like _usual_ —

“At most,” Reborn was going on as if he didn’t notice the panic starting to swirl in Hibari. He obviously did. Hibari _knew_ he did. “Tsuna should have been unconscious for 6 hours. His wounds were the least severe of all of you. He has bruising and several cuts along his body, but nothing life threatening – it only has the chance to leave scarring. There were also severe muscle pains from his new power, but other than that, he should have been fine after a while despite going unconscious from exhaustion.”

All Hibari could tell from that explanation was that it confirmed his theory.

The idiot had over-did things. Like usual. And hurt himself in the process.

“…it’s nothing to worry much about.” Hibari sighed. “He’s…an idiot. He over-did it and now he’s just sleeping a bit longer because of it.”

At least, that’s what he _hoped_ what was wrong.

Reborn sat in silence for a moment, like he was contemplating asking another question but thought better than to push.

“…Room 203.”

Hibari was out of the room before Reborn could ask any more.

 

He was placed on the third floor but the stairs were easy to find and so was Tsuna’s room.

And Tsuna…god _Tsuna._

He approached Tsuna’s bed. He seemed to sleep soundly but he could tell by the subtle ways he was scrunching up his face and twitching - he was having a nightmare in his unconsciousness. Hibari glanced back to make sure Reborn hadn’t followed him before slipping his hand into Tsuna’s, something he wanted to do for a while now.

Tsuna slowly relaxed, though the dream (or memory, he had a feeling it was) still held him captive.

Hibari sighed and sat down next to the bed. He could see a scar healing on Tsuna’s cheek. He knew that would possibly be permanent, and he damned Mukuro for harming his sunshine in a way that would remind the both of them how he hurt them. Scarring on Tsuna wasn’t…familiar. He never had scars in their past life, since his powers let him completely heal. But in this life he would have every memory of every single fight he would be in.

What’s worse…was he had failed. _He_ was supposed to be the one to defeat Mukuro yet Tsuna had somehow been saddled with the job.

He gritted his teeth. He failed Tsuna. Tsuna was unconscious because of _him_. He knew it.

Pressure on his hand made him look up. In his sleep, Tsuna had held his hand just a bit tighter.

He muttered something. It sounded like his name.

Hibari sighed, and brought Tsuna’s hand to his mouth, gently apply pressure to the back of it in some form of a kiss. He was fairly sure that’s the only way he was able to kiss Tsuna anyway.

He sat, watching Tsuna, and he waited.

He really hated waiting.

O~O~O

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, feeling a strange mix of exhaustion and rest at the same time. There was a name forming on his lips but he couldn’t remember what it was. He could tell he was having a dream – or, going through memories but for some reason he couldn’t _remember_ it, which was frustrating as he could tell it had been awfully important.

Wait…where was he?

He blinked again and found himself looking up at a completely white ceiling. The bed beneath him were white as well as the sheets. The window was too wide and let too much sun in.

This wasn’t his room.

His body still felt heavy so instead of sitting up he turned to his side.

Someone was holding his hand.

That same someone was sitting on his bedside.

His eyes focused and he was met with black hair and familiar long lashes, closed as the boy in front of him slept peacefully.

A blush grew on his cheeks as he realized who he was looking at.

“Hibari…?” He whispered in surprise. How long had he sat there? A while, it seemed, considering his fairly uncomfortable position.

How long ago had he fallen asleep? Should he…wake him up?

It seemed like he didn’t need to, as soon as he had moved slightly the other boy jerked awake, and looked at him in surprise.

“Tsuna…” He sounded relieved. Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

“Hibari…how…long was I out?”

“Two days.”

“Two…two _days_?!” He squeaked in surprise. The energy to sit up seemed to come to him at once. “B-But…what about Mom?! And _school_ , and—”

“Reborn took care of that.”

“Oh.”

He should have guessed that.

He noticed Hibari was still holding his hand. He glanced at it, but didn’t bother pulling away. He didn’t really want to.

“…Hibari?”

“Hm?”

“Did you…stay this whole time?”

“Yes. I didn’t have much else to do.” Hibari glanced away from him in thinly veiled embarrassment. Or, at least, Tsuna could see through him easily.

 _What a liar._ Tsuna thought fondly. He knew quite well that Hibari had committee duties that usually couldn’t be skipped (though he was scary enough to other students and faculty members to get away with it). Yet he did so for _him_. His heart fluttered slightly at the thought.

He frowned, suddenly realizing there was quite a few things he had done for him. Including the way he had thrown himself into that fight with Mukuro…

“Hibari.” He glanced up at the other boy. “…don’t…do that anymore.”

“Do what?”

“…what you did with Mukuro…the other day.” He muttered. “You were hurt… _badly_. Yet you kept moving.” He laughed bitterly. “And I thought _I_ overdo things.” Memories of training until he passed out or was forced to rest was in the back of his mind.

“I needed to defeat him.” He replied stubbornly.

“Just…I have _power_ now. I can _help_.” He looked up at Hibari. He knew his eyes were pleading with the way Hibari glanced away. “Next time, let me help you. Especially If you’re injured like that.”

Hibari didn’t answer.

“Please?”

He sighed. “…fine.”

Tsuna smiled and couldn’t help but pull Hibari in for a relieved hug. “Thank you. You’re not alone, remember that, ok?”

Hibari hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close but _carefully,_ like he was afraid of breaking him. (Tsuna wanted to scoff. He wasn’t some glass doll) “…ok.”

They stayed like that for a moment. They had “hugged” before, but only in their sleep. Hugging each other like this was far different.

He wondered if Hibari could hear how loudly his heart was beating.

“…Tsuna.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we…go somewhere, sometime?”

Tsuna pulled away slightly to look Hibari in the eyes. Hope was pounding in his chest.

“…what are you thinking of?” Tsuna asked, trying to keep his voice leveled.

“We can go out to eat something.”

“Ramen?” Tsuna couldn’t help but ask, almost on instinct. His heart fluttered at the amused smirk Hibari fixed him with.

“Ramen sounds good.”

He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Ok…ramen then.”

They still hadn’t let go from their embrace and Tsuna quite liked it a bit more than he should have.

For now…all seemed right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Kokuyou Arc is over! The next part is going to be quite a bit of fluff and basically a small Daily Life Arc before we dive headfirst into the Varia Arc which honestly, I'm excited to get to considering we get to see Tsuna's reactions to his dad now with his memories. Anyway, I'll see you all next week with the next part!


End file.
